She's MY Queen Bee!
by MistressDaisy94
Summary: "I just want to be with you.." The words echoed in her head again as Ashley turned to look over her shoulder to make sure that she wasn't being followed. No one. "Why don't you like me, Madison?" The voice asked. Brittany is obsessed with the Queen Bee and will not stop until she gets what she desires..no matter what. AU FEMSLASH (Warning for IMPLIED RAPE) Madison Rayne/Brittany


**Author's Note: This is a random ass pairing I know but seriously, it surprises me that no one has done this pairing yet. I know that the Madison/Brittany storyline was TNA's attempt of the Mickie/Trish storyline but it could have worked..Too bad it only last for a few months.. I wanted to do something more angsty I suppose and dark so.. if you like that kind of stuff, enjoy.. See you at the bottom.**

 **Pairing: Brittany/Madison Rayne and implied Velvet Sky/Angelina Love**

 **Rating: M for reasons stated below..**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea of the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and Total Nonstop Action (TNA) . This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **WARNING for implied rape..so if that makes you uncomfortable then you won't want to read this fic..**

" _I just want to be with you.."_ Those words continued to the ring through the ears of the former Knockout's Champion, Madison Rayne, as she slowly made her way through the hallways of the Impact Zone. To say that she was uncomfortable was definitely an understatement, the brunette wanted to do nothing but leave. The reason being the newest Knockout, Santana Garrett otherwise known as Brittany and this weird angle they have to work together. It started out with Brittany just claiming that she admires Madison and the Queen Bee was her hero..It seemed vaguely familiar to Ashley as she remembers that a former Knockout was in a similar storyline years ago with one of the great female wrestlers of all time. " _I just want to be with you.."_ The words echoed in her head again as Ashley turned to look over her shoulder to make sure that she wasn't being followed. No one.. She sighed in relief as the former member of the Beautiful People slid into her locker room before closing and locking the door. " _Why don't you like me Madison?"_ The voice questioned her. It's one thing for Brittany to act like this on camera however Santana on the other hand was taking things a little far.. Everywhere she looked, the taller woman was there..always wanting to be around her. The Killa Queen can even recall her showing up to her house unannounced once before and the brunette never told her where she lived..

It sent a shiver up the smaller woman's spine, one that caused her heart rate to accelerate just thinking about it. She has a daughter to think about, those was no way she was going to risk the safety of her precious angel because of some woman was obsessed with her. If she had known this would be the outcome of the storyline, Ashley would have refused it on the spot. Madison had been in a storyline with a female before but Tara was only crazy on-screen.. A peck on the lips beats this weird up in her personal space and mind games that Santana was playing. To make matters worse, her former best friends, known by their ringnames Angelina Love and Velvet Sky, are also adding their two cents into the whole ordeal and filling the naive girl's head with lies to manipulate her. No matter how she phrases it, the newest Knockout brushes it off and ignores what she said. How hard is it for her to see that Ashley doesn't want her? Her hazel eyes glanced over to the clock to see that she stills about forty-five minutes until she can leave for the night. "Just a little bit longer." She told herself before walking over toward her mirror, that's when something bright caught her attention, it was a little sticky note in the corner of the mirror..

Ashley knew that she never places stuff on her mirror which caused her curiosity to grow every second that she looked at the mysterious note. Deep down she knows that she is going to regret it but the Queen Bee decided to peel the note of the glass. First thing that she noticed is that it wasn't just a single note but multiple sticky notes together. It was weird because the first note only read out ' _N'_ , spaced out and written largely across the pink piece of paper. Part of her wanted to throw it away without glancing at it for a second longer however her fingers were already peeling away the first note, the next one was a neon green note. ' _M for the Most Beautiful woman I have ever met.'_ The auburn haired woman shook her head before peeling that note away, revealing a bright blue note this time. ' _A for your Awesome Ass',_ she only blinked before flipping to the next one. ' _D for your Delightful Double D's'._ The more that she continued to look at this, she realized that it was spelling her character's name..each note had her name spelled out at the top and the letter before it crossed out. ' _I for I must have you'. 'S for sexy and Seductive'. 'O for On top where I want you to be'._ Madison felt her chest tighten, she swallowed hard before peeling away the note for the final letter. ' _N is for Need, because I need you more than anyone else.'_ Her eyes noticed another note behind that one, hesitantly she folded over to look at it. ' _I hope you like my little poem for you my Queen..I hope to see you soon. Love, Brittany XoXo..'_

"Damn it.." She cursed in a mumble as she tore the small pieces of paper and tossing them into the trash can by her dresser. "Why me? Why won't she leave me alone?" Ashley wanted to scream in nothing but pure frustration, she wanted to get away from all of this but no matter what she does, Brittany would always find a way. At first she thought the woman's admiration was adorable but then she continued to cross boundaries that Maddie was not comfortable with. "How did.." The realization hit her like a ton of bricks, the veteran Knockout never leaves her locker room unless she has a match or a segment. With Ashley being in here the entire time, how did the crazy bitch get into her locker room? When did she have the time to get in here and put them where she would know the Queen Bee would see? Makes her think what else could Brittany have possibly gotten time to do.. Her legs moved her over toward the closet which is something that she hardly uses but her paranoia is getting the better of her at this exact moment. Even with she is alone, she finds herself hearing and seeing things that don't even exist..she feels like another presence in the room with her. Opening the closet door, Maddie found herself looking at a completely empty space. "Relax.." The woman instructed herself before walking over toward her luggage which was on the couch.

"No one is here. You have nothing to worry about." She spoke aloud to herself once again as the former Champion dug through her luggage to grab her street clothes and all her necessities for her to take a shower. Letting out a long drawn out sigh, the auburn haired woman grabbed what she need before heading toward the bathroom, locking that door in the process as well. Maddie couldn't help but check behind the shower curtains before starting to strip of her ring gear, no longer was she in her Queen Bee persona, she was just Ashley Cabot. Finally getting the water to her desired temperature, she stepped in and allowed the water to soak her body. _What do I have to do?_ Her body leaned back on tile wall as she closed her eyes, just doing nothing but listening to the sound of the water hitting the floor. _Why can't she go one day without being around me or even a day without a gift, or writing me poems of sorts? I just want her to get the hint and go away._

She shook her head before grabbing the bottle of body wash and start to clean herself up, humming any tune that crossed her mind to avoid silence from falling upon the room. Once she was finished, she grabbed the towel off the rack and wrapped it around her figure before opening the door to make sure that she was still alone. Not a sound to be heard nor anyone or anything in sight, Maddie scolded herself for being such a wuss. Quickly getting dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and whatever tanktop she grabbed, Ashley decided to head over to catering to see if there was anything to snack on. The Killa Queen quickly put her still wet hair in a ponytail before heading out the door, thankfully the hallways were like a ghost town. So she took one last glance before starting her walk to her destination, whenever Madison set foot into catering a voice cut her off and not one that she wanted to hear. "Oh lookie what I found JamJam, it's the big, bad heartbreaker herself." The voice was none other than the Lauren Williams, known worldwide by her ring name Angelina Love, the so called 'leader' of the Beautiful People. Ashley grumbled to herself before just walking to the table with the snacks at it, but she only pouted whenever there was nothing she liked left. The long lasting history between the bleach blonde and Madison dates back to her first days in the company even when they were in the Beautiful People together, she felt like Lauren didn't like her. Angelina has one of the biggest egos that she had ever seen, if the camera wasn't on her then it was unacceptable. "Hello..I am talking to you."

Once again the Queen Bee pretended not to notice her former friends and started to walk away back to her safehold, her locker room. That was quickly stopped when she felt someone grab a hold of her wrist and spin her around. "No..nono. You don't ignore us, Ashley." This time, she met the eyes of Jamie Szantyr known to the world as Velvet Sky. Once upon a time, the two were the best of friends but that was only the case whenever Angelina wasn't around. Velvet was using her to fill the void, but it didn't seem to be the case ever. No they were inseparable, best friends almost sisters until the Canadian showed back up. The manipulative bitch herself was always a bad influence on Jamie and brainwashed her into thinking that Maddie was no good for them. "So where is your little girlfriend, I see that she isn't tailing behind you like a lost puppy?"

The two-toned hair woman looked around sarcastically as the slightly younger of the blondes laced her hand with Velvet and snickered. The Queen Bee finally decided to respond back to them. "You two bimbos should know that she isn't my girlfriend. I have a hus-"

"Oh I remember now Vel!" Angelina exclaimed, cutting off the youngest woman. "Madison here, had to break the poor girl's heart on national television..Why would you do that to the poor girl? I didn't know that you were such a bitch..you made her cry." Ashley only rolled her eyes in response.

"I just want to be with you." Velvet mocked Brittany's voice as she reenacted the segment as she looked over to Angelina, who was trying her hardest not to laugh. The Knockout's Champion decided to join her best friend in on mockery as she pushed the bustier blonde away before making a 'tisk tisk' with her hand. "Why don't you like me, Madison!" The two toned screeched before stomping furiously on the ground. "Why don't you like me, Madison! Huh? I like YOU! Just accept me, that's all I want..WHY?" The BP member falls to her knees and starts to sob uncontrollably as Lauren crouches down to 'comfort' her.

"At least now she knows the real you now.." The Champion responded as her bestie nodded in response as Angel grabbed onto her teammate's hand and pulled her up. "Such a naive girl had to have her heart shattered by her hero..almost brings a tear to my eye." She fake sniffles as the other blonde frowns in response.

"Are you two idiots done yet?" The Killa Queen asked as both of them gasped at being insulted as the auburn haired woman placed a hip on her hip. "You done with your shitty performance yet because you guys are making yourselves look dumber than you already are." _I really regret leaving my locker room now, curse my stomach for being hungry._ "Now if you are done, I would like to excuse myself and get as far as you girls as possible."

"Aw poor Maddie is getting angry." The blonde Canadian cooed in a teasing manner once again.

"More like annoyed.."

"Why annoyed, Ash? We want to help you..we want to help you control that anger inside you. That way you won't hurt anymore of your adoring fans.." Jamie patted Ashley's shoulder which her hand was quickly swatted away. "..the whole ten of them." The two share a laugh and Madison's patience was slowly fading away, she knew that if she ran into them that these kind of shenanigans would occur. If only the Killa Queen could get away from slapping one of her coworkers in the workplace, the shortest woman would enjoy slapping some sense into Velvet. But sadly that is not acceptable so the younger woman has to be the bigger woman and just wait until they bore themselves.

"No. No. Seriously Maddie, if you were more like us-"

"God forbid that there was ever a point in my life that I lowered my standards to act like the likes of you two." Ashley interrupted the more slender of the blonde as she parted her lips to answer, obviously offended that she was so rudely cut off. "No. I am speaking right now. I was that naive rookie that believed I had follow the crowd in ordered to be accepted. Frankly I am glad that you kicked me out of the Beautiful People because now I don't have to parade around like a slut." Both members of the BP looked like they were deer caught in headlights as they were still trying to process what their former team member have the nerve to say to them.

Angelina scowled before recomposing herself and remarked, "We are only trying to help to you."

"Like I would ever believe anything that comes out of your mouth, Lauren." It was true, ever since the younger woman joined the Impact roster, the six time Knockout Champion hated her multiple reasons. So that sentence coming out of the leader of the BP's mouth is automatically complete and utter bullshit. The woman with auburn hair shook her head from side to side.

"Seriously. I want to help." Her voice laced with a more serious tone as Ashley just sighed. "And I have just the thing.." She cooed excitedly as the younger blonde searched through the content of her massive handbag as Velvet grinned ear to ear, knowing what she was going to pull out. Madison knew as well because of the predictability of the Knockout's Champion and of course, it was one of those paper bags with her face on them that Angel apparently carries around everywhere. The former Champion waved it around which caused the hazel eyed woman to roll her eyes in response before the bleach blonde had the nerve to place the bag on top of the short woman's head. "There we are! You look much prettier now!"

"Much better! Ashley was in desperate need of a makeover anyways.." Jamie added in, leaning over against her best friend before cooing, "Laur, you are such a genius."

"I know I am, thanks babe." Angelina spoke with pure confidence as she brushed her hand lightly against the bustier blonde's cheek. "Let's go beautiful, this place is much too ugly for the likes of women like us. Our work here is done." Velvet nodded her head in agreement before following behind Lauren, who already rounded the corner toward the parking lot.

The Queen Bee just growled lightly before yanking off the brown bag that was placed on her head. _Breathe..breathe..They are gone now._ The auburn haired woman composed herself as her eyes stayed glue to face of Angelina Love on the bag. "Ew.." She cringed in disgust before tearing the bag into several pieces. "Now to put this where she belongs." Madison laughed to herself before walking over to the trash can and tossing the pieces away. "Telling me I am in a desperate need of a makeover at least I am real and not full of silicone and botox.." Again Ashley laughs at her own insults as she walked through the halls making her way back to her locker room.

Everything was quiet like usual besides the occasional commentary and crowd screaming and chanting for whatever was going on in the ring. Madison didn't really pay attention too much since she was no longer needed for tonight. Only about twenty minutes or so before they go off the air and then she can return to hotel room until their next flight whenever that is. Opening the door to her locker room, she felt like someone was watching her, it gave her an uneasy feeling. She only let out a chuckle, Ashley had nothing to wrong about no one is even in backstage area at the moment; they were probably all chatting it up in the parking lot. This paranoia was getting the better of her that's for sure.. The former Knockout's Champion walked over to the dresser with the huge mirror and looked around for her brush. She could have sworn that she left it there whenever she put her hair up. Then again, she was wrong and it was probably in her suitcase due to the fact that Madison only sporadically tossed it in a ponytail because she was hungry. Releasing a groan, she freed her hair before the tie before mumbling to herself as it was already starting to curl which means tangles. Now to find that straightener of hers as she bent down to dig through her suitcase for it. "That's a really cute look for you Maddie. I think you should curl your hair more often."

Madison snapped back up and only looked into the mirror at the woman behind her, only one person calls her Maddie off the clock. The one person she has been avoiding for the majority of the evening, Santana Garrett herself. The older of the Knockouts was froze as her eyes stayed locked onto Brittany, who only smiled like nothing was wrong. _Ashley Nichole you better speak to her.. You really can't let her to continue to do this to you._ Ashley sternly told herself as she was finally able to turn around and face the twenty-six year old woman from Florida. "What are you doing here?" Finally something escaped her lips as Brittany only stared at the older woman with her piercing brown eyes, it sent a shiver down the Maddie's spine.

"Well duh, I came to see you silly.." Brittany answered with a giggle as Ashley only sighed in discontent before shaking her head from side to side. Santana noticed the posture of the Queen Bee and how uncomfortable she looked about being around the younger woman. "You seem tense.." The brunette spoke calmly, before inching a little bit closer to the older woman before stopping. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Her voice laced with concern as she gave the Killa Queen sympathetic eyes.

Ashley bit her lip, resisting the urge to scream loudly at the woman to get the hell away from her. She turned back around before resting her hands firmly on the wooden dresser, her hazel eyes finally glanced back into the glass to notice that Santana was slowly walking closer to her. "Santana.." Maddie managed to get out which caused the slightly taller woman to cocked her head slightly. "This.." She pointed to herself but didn't even turn to face the newest Knockout but motioned to her in the mirror. "..it's all a little much."

"I don't understand." Brittany smiled again which caused Ashley to frown slightly, before she continued, her eyes glancing behind the shorter woman to the mirror. "Did you see what I wrote for you? It took a while for me to think of the perfect things to say but I think it explained how I feel about you."

"That's exactly what I am talking about Santana.. You are doing all these things that are making me uncomfortable, whether it's showing up at my house or hotel rooms unannounced or always wanting to be around me. Now you are sneaking into my locker room and writing these very..sexual notes..I just.." She pressed her lips together, contemplating on her next choice of words, she isn't a very mean person so she doesn't want to hurt Santana. However this had to stop and soon before it becomes something that is irreversible and ends in an ugly way. Before all of this started to escalate, the auburn haired genuinely respect Santana as a competitor and considered her a friend. Now..the shorter woman doesn't know what to think. "I feel as if you are majorly overstepping your boundaries here, I was flattered at first that I had someone that looked up to me.."

"Madison.." The brunette's voice was barely a mumble as the woman in white took a couple of small steps closer to Ashley, who only leaned back in response. "I just enjoy being around you."

"Santana, my name is Ashley whenever I am not in character." She told her sternly as the newest Knockout seemingly ignored what was just said to her, as the veteran noticed that Brittany's brown eyes were scanning her intensely. That once again caused the Queen Bee's heart to skyrocket, it's then that she noticed that the taller woman was walking toward her once again. "Personal space.." She managed to get out as she stuck her arm out to keep the distance between herself and the latter. "I understand that you want to hang out with me, but you have to understand that I need time for myself, to be with my husband and daughter."

That moment, Madison observed how Brittany seemingly tensed up at the end of that statement as her eyes narrowed. It continued to frighten the former BP member as the younger woman only grinned, "It's understandable, I might had come across a bit strong. I just really wanted to show you how much I appreciate what you have done for me.. And.." The new Knockout moved Ashley's arm out of the way and closed more distance between the duo. "..I really like you." Brittany suggestively purred as the older woman could only try to push her away slightly, just to get some distance. The younger woman never budged and the closeness was really bothering the auburn haired woman, the dresser was preventing her for moving away. She needs to get some kind of distance.

"Brittany..Santana, whichever you prefer me to call you. I understand what you are saying however..you need to take a couple steps back." That fell on deaf ears because the taller of pair didn't move in the slightest as her brown eyes continued to stare daggers into the Queen Bee. "Please..this is starting to creep me out.." Her tone was almost a begging tone and Madison never begs.

"I don't find anything wrong with the love that we have..I understand that you want to keep it a secret because our co-workers might not approve of such a relationship. Really I get it."

Madison just arched a brow at the younger Knockout, she wasn't comprehending what was going on here. Garrett was apparently ignoring everything that was being said that, or was she really that naive or oblivious to what was going on here. _This girl has a really thick skull, why can't this be easier.._ She sighed once again before responding. "Really? I don't think that you do."

"No, I understand Madison." She responded once again referring to Ashley as her character which she was no longer playing. "It's okay to be afraid to admit the truth." Brittany spoke before pressing her body against her supposed hero, as the Killa Queen squirmed to get away from her. "We have a very special connection, the two of us..I have never felt this way about anyone before.." Santana smiled lightly before attempting to grab the hands of the Queen Bee which failed whenever the auburn haired woman jerked them away. Her hands gripped the side of Madison's face before she whimpered, "I..I think.." Brittany couldn't finish her statement, the words were refusing to escape her, but she believed that Maddie deserved to know how she felt. Tilting the older woman's head up, locking their eyes together; she leaned down and attempted to plant a kiss on the Killa Queen's lips. Abruptly the auburn haired woman turned her head to the side, as Santana just stared blankly at her hero. "I..think..I love you." There was a silence between the pair, Ashley would just stared at her speechless, not knowing how to respond and Brittany, who was patiently awaiting the answer of the Queen Bee. "Madison, say something..please." She begged as she was beginning to fear the worst as the smaller of the two turned back to face her.

It was what Ashley had originally feared, this like crush evolved into a love crazed obsession and it was slowly consuming the young woman. The sentence had her taken by surprise for sure, the younger woman had expressed her like for the Queen Bee as more than a friend before never used the L word that Madison didn't want to hear her say. There was a pit forming in her stomach as she only gently pressed her hands against the chest of the taller woman to push her away slightly to give her some distance. "I..I'm sorry, Santana." This is the part where she is going to break the young girl's heart again for the second time tonight. "I just can't return these feelings.." The older woman wanted to let the rookie Knockout down gently and then maybe, this whole thing between them can come to an end. "I am not saying that you aren't a great woman or anything, I just don't swing for the other team..and I have a husband that I love very much." Brittany just lowered her head, obviously saddened by the answer her hero gave her, Madison did feel bad for. "Please understand that I really don't want to hurt your feelings but you came across really strong and I am a straight woman.."

"I understand completely Madison..I..understand..I am so sorry." She sniffled before using her hands to cover her face as the tears rolled down her cheeks. Brittany was a broken mess in the middle of her locker room.

Ashley bit her lip as she watched the younger woman sob in front of her, and she was the main reason why. Madison sighed to herself before patting the brunette on the shoulder to gain her attention. "What do you say we start over, Santana? We can be friends..I am willing to put the past behind us." _Besides..everyone deserves a second chance._ She thought to herself as she forced a slight smile across her lips. As much as she wanted to leave and get away from this woman, the softer side of Rayne was continue to shine through.

"No..if I can't.." Those words the only words that were distinguishable from the amount of choked sobs. The broken woman leaned against Maddie and fell in her arms, surprised that the Queen Bee actually held her and allowed her to cry out her heartbreak. Madison was always so sweet to Santana and that was one of the many things she loved about the veteran Knockout. Her beauty was uncompared to the other ladies, her in-ring work was phenomenal rather it be heel or face, Maddie's sense of humor, her smile and laugh; that was just to name a few more things. Brittany had only known the former BP member for a number of months but felt an immediate connection.. She wanted to protect her hero from the likes of the Slut Brigade, Madison's former friends..Santana knew that Madison was easily capable of taking both the blondes there, yet she wanted to be by her side to make show she wasn't hurt. The brunette was confused on what to do. "I.." Her breath was rapid, her voice was shaky but finally she had gained the willpower to lift her head up and stare into the hazel eyes of Rayne. A smile appeared across her lips as she gently reached for the hands of the Queen Bee, giving a slight nod of her head showing that she agrees. Ashley genuinely returned the smile as she released the grip that Santana had on her hands, before attempting to walk around her. "I realize that if I want something in life, I should do anything in order to achieve even if that means I take it by force." Her voice husky as she reached out and grabbed the Queen Bee roughly on the wrist.

"The fuck, Santana! Get your hands off of me." Ashley half-yelled jerking her arm away as Brittany only shook her head before taking steps toward the older woman. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"What I should have done from day one, Madison.. Your husband doesn't deserve someone as beautiful as you; he is never home.. he is never around you or your daughter. I however will show you the extent of our love, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice Madison, I really wouldn't want to hurt you. It's the last thing I want to do.." Her demeanor had changed tenfold in the course of twenty seconds, her eyes were dark and soulless as she stared at the Queen Bee as a predator waiting to devour her prey.

Madison was still trying to process the words that she had just heard. "Get the hell away from me or else..-"

"You will do what?" Brittany purred interrupting the older woman, who only remained silent. "Nothing, that's what I thought." She swayed her hips confidently as she got closer to the auburn haired, "Don't make this harder than it has to be, I will be gentle I promi-" Unexpectedly the rookie was cut off by a hard slap from the Killa Queen. _Looks like she has bite after all, this is going to be fun._ The brunette Knockout only smirked before gently touching her stung cheek; the smirk was short lived because the former BP decided that it was her time to attempt an escape. "Sorry to say, our time together isn't over yet." Her hand tangled in the reddish-brown locks of Rayne as the smaller woman squirmed hitting whatever part of Santana she could. The obsessive woman grinned and laughed mentally at the display as she drove her knee hard into the spine of Ashley, who only gasped out at the action. "Not so tough, are ya?" The woman from Florida remarked in a teasing manner before once again driving her knee into the smaller woman's spine with as much force as she could muster. "Now Madison honey, I don't want to have to resort to hurting you anymore so just play along." Brittany cooed, wrapping her arms around the waist of Ashley.

"In your dreams, you psychopath.." A mumble was heard as Ashley was displaying her own offense as she swung her elbow hard to side of Santana's head. The iron grip was released as Madison turned around to face the woman, who attacked her. She was a fighter however getting as far away from Santana and letting the higher ups handle this situation would be the best solution. The question remained, would the reddish-brown haired, former BP member make it to the door? Should she risk it? Last thing the Queen Bee needs is to risk the career, her dream job, because of some obsessive bitch. She wanted to make a run for it but that plan was ruined whenever she noticed that Brittany had recomposed herself and was charging at her. Only one thing last to do and that was to fight. "Not today.. not ever, you crazy bitch." The Killa Queen pounced onto the new Knockout, sending them both into the floor. Her fists were flying wildly as Santana only blocked her face.

 _That's it my Queen, let me have it. You will tire yourself out eventually, so much that you will be easy picking for me._ It honestly surprised the love-struck Knockout that Madison had the audacity to come after her but she prefers it this way. One thing she adores about the Queen Bee is how she will always stand up for herself, she was an admirable fighter not a coward which makes this victory so much better for Brittany. The barrage of punches stopped for a split second before Santana decided to strike, using her superior strength to push Ashley off of her, before quickly climbing on top of her. The brunette was quick to pin the arms on the auburn haired woman over her head. "Well not exactly how I imagine when I said I wanted you on top but it was hot none the less. I love when you get feisty." She cooed before pressing her body against the smaller woman, Madison squirmed uncontrollably underneath.

"I refuse to be a victim to you!" The Killa Queen spat harshly before she started to thrash around underneath the psychotic woman. It wasn't doing her too much good with Brittany having her arms pinned above her head but she wasn't going down this easily. Her body was shaking massively, her heart was about to tear out of her chest..tears were beginning to form in the corner of her eyes. Ashley struggled against the larger of the pair before she finally nailed a hit with her knee into Santana's midsection. "Get off of me!" She snarled before knocking the rookie off of her. _Fuck..fuck..Gotta run.._ Not waiting a second longer, Ashley crawled toward the door, a sharp pain shot through her body. "Shit.."

"Oh no, you aren't leaving yet, my Queen. The fun is only just beginning." Brittany cooed before grabbing onto the auburn haired woman's leg and dragged her back toward her. Madison still had some fight in her but Brittany was determined to drain the willpower right out of her. "Behave!" She snarled, before dragging the slender but curvy Knockout back over toward her. "I still love how feisty you are, it turns me on." Letting out a growl, her hands gripped the tresses of Rayne, who was still thrashing around; she repeatedly slammed the Queen Bee's head against the hard floor with as much force as she could. "Just stop struggling, sweetie." She cooed huskily as nailed the former Champion upside the head with hard elbow then she once again repeated her previous action of pinning her hands above her head.

Ashley's head was spinning rapidly as everything around her was nothing but a blur, her head was throbbing. _That stupid.._ Before she could even finish her train of thought, she realized that Santana was still on top of her, a sadistic smirk graced her lips as her brown eyes stared into her hazel eyes. Madison went to swing at the younger Knockout however her arms felt like they were frozen, while in fact they were restrained. _No..no..I can't let this happen_. The realization was starting to dawn on her that this woman wasn't ever going to stop until she got whatever she desired. "Someone he-" It was only attempt she had to scream as loud as she could but it was quickly thwarted by Santana covering her mouth with her hand. The brunette only chuckled response before shaking her head from side to side.

"Madison..escaping me is futile." Letting the seductive growl escape her, Santana went to work and attached her lips to the neck of the former Knockout's Champion. This caused Ashley to flail around some more but no matter, it wasn't going to stop Brittany from leaving her mark. A gasp was emitted whenever her teeth bit hard into the sensitive flesh as her hands were starting to explore on their own, travelling down the arms of Rayne. "Not much left in the tank, huh?" She taunted as she noticed her Queen had stopped her childish thrashing around, her chest expanding and sinking in huge and sharp breathes, the beautiful glossy eyes. Whenever Brittany pressed her body against Madison, the brunette could feel the heartbeat increasing as if she wasn't going to explode out of her chest. With a lick of her lips, her hands roamed the woman's figure freely tugging at the tanktop yet she knew that the Killa Queen wouldn't allow her to remove the article of clothing. "Let's get you out of your clothes, what do you say?"

"Stop it..please.. Santana." Here she was begging for her attacker to cease her actions, which would be ineffective as Brittany just continued with her objective and with a strong tug, she tore the fabric down the middle. "Stop..No!" Madison yelped before the former BP member started to squirm around once again whenever the brunette's hands made contact with her bare skin. It wasn't long until Brittany assaulted the neck of the older Knockout with kisses once again as her hands slid underneath the bra and started to grope her breasts. "Please.. Stop!" She screamed out once again, tears rolled down her cheeks; no longer was the Queen Bee able to keep herself composed. The older woman really was powerless against Brittany, she was having difficulty swallowing..she was completely paralyzed in nothing but pure fear. Madison could feel every move that Santana made as her hands slid down her abdomen and inside her jeans. "No!" She swung wildly hitting the crazy woman upside the head, but sadly that barely phased the brunette as she only smirked before hitting Ashley hard upside the head.

"My Queen, just relax and I will be very gentle.. I promise I will show you what your husband couldn't show you." Her eyelids were getting to heavy for her as the room was spinning once again. Madison parted her lips to speak but nothing came out as everything around her faded to black...

 _Sometime later.._

"No! Stop!" Madison screamed, sitting straight up; as her breathing regulated her eyes scanned the room. "Huh?" She blinked a couple times before looking down at her body, Ashley was on the couch in her locker room with a blanket covered over her. The bathroom door was open, just like she had previously left it, the closet was ajared as well. Sighing in relief, the Queen Bee tossed the cover off of her to reveal that she was still in her jeans and a shirt that she never remembered putting on. "Thank God, it was just a nightmare..Fucking bitch, it felt so real.." She shook her head before standing to her feet and started to walk over to the dresser to grab her phone that was sitting there. A pain shot through her head which made her stop and grab onto her head. "God damn migraine.." She spoke irritability before continuing her short walk to the dresser. Grabbing the cellphone and turning the screen on it read about twenty minutes after eleven, which means that Madison should head back to the motel for the night. Why she took a nap was beyond her nor does she even remember laying on the couch.

"Ugh my hair is starting to tangle.." She groaned as she ran her finger through her reddish-brown tresses, upon moving some strands something gained her attention. _What the…_ Moving all her hair to one side, it was revealed to be a bruise right in the crook of her neck. _What caused this?_ She asked herself, expecting an answer as she cautiously traced her fingers over it. That's when an image came into her mind of the supposed nightmare that she had just awaken from. In her nightmare, that was the exact spot that Santana had bitten. _No..No.. That didn't happen.._ Madison furiously shook her head from side to side before her attention was directed to the small trash bin that was beside the dresser. _None of that really happened.. It's just in my head._ She told herself but she bent over and picked up the small bin before digging into it. Luckily it stays mostly empty however her attention went these pieces of paper that were all neon colored, Ashley never uses neon paper.. Pulling the scraps out that she could find, the former BP member started to place them seemingly together. "Holy shit.." She gasped out as the tears started to form in the corner of her eyes. The notes..The notes in her dream were sitting right in front of her. "No.. No. It's all in your head Ashley Nichole..I have to get out of here."

Ashley rushed over to grab her purse before rushing back over toward the dresser to grab her suitcase. That's when something else colorful caught her eyes, it was another sticky note. Snarling at this point, the Queen Bee jerked the note off the mirror assuming that the BP were somehow fucking with her head..That's what she hoped anyways, she was praying that her going insane with all the work of her former friends. _Hello there my Queen, I had a lot of fun hanging out with you tonight..Poor thing, you were exhausted and passed out so I put your clothes back on you and tucked you in. Rest well. Love you, Brittany XOXO._

Reading the note, everything started to flood back into her from her supposed nightmare, in fact it was her cruel reality. Santana had come into her locker room, beat her until she lost consciousness and then..she took advantage of Ashley. "No..nonono.. No. Oh god!" The veteran Knockout screamed out as her knees gave out underneath her and she fell to the floor. It was making her sick to think about what that vile woman had done to her but she knew. "She..she..I.." The Queen Bee couldn't even process a single thought as she started to shake and sob uncontrollably on the floor. Santana in one night broke her willpower, her spirit and took her dignity away from her..Brittany made her mark and it was one that was going to last forever..

 **AN: Yeah that was.. uh dark as hell, it makes me feel bad for Madison but I got to let my psycho play a little. This was my first attempt at portraying Brittany and also my first time portraying the Beautiful People as bitches. From Velvet reenacting the segment to Angelina put the bag with her face on Madison's head.. I laughed too hard much. Alright so how this came to be is that I originally was wanting to do a psycho Mickie/Trish one-shot but that has been done so many times, I wanted something unique.. Brittany/Madison was the next pairing that came to mind.. Yeah so hopefully I did good for a first attempt at dark/angst sorta thing. (** ** **Also.. Yes.. I know that Madison does not have Double D's..it just fit in the poem..)** If you want me to do more like this in the future, run some ideas by me.. Maybe I might eventually do the Mickie/Trish one in the future. Now that I have this idea out of my head, and this writer's' block is over (Trust me I have been struggling for over a month) maybe now I can update a bit more often and not twice a month. Until my next update which might be this weekend.. Whoo!  
**

 **SO there is almost a companion piece..sorta to this fic..(Basically mine is a darker way into the stalker vibes.. and his is more fluff orienated) I would like to thank EagleyedSniper for his input on this and be sure to do read his one-shot called** **She's A Real Killa.. Go Check it out..  
**

 **If you liked the chapter and how the story is going so far.. please review, fav and/or follow. It means a lot and shows that people like what I write..**

 **#FuckItUp**

 **#PussyPower**


End file.
